


Wild-Rain clan

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Felines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: A 'clan' of wild-cats, just a small look at daily life.
Relationships: OC/OC





	Wild-Rain clan

Ravi, a cheetah, and his Caracal mate India smiled as they watched their twin sons. Daniel (the Dune Runner) and Sven ('Kalahari') growled playfully and swatted and batted at one another. They were the heirs, of course, and as such one was expected to find a female mate one day. Well, that's what others would expect, but they knew their sons could adopt. Those would still be the future heirs and heiresses, the new generation one day. Anyhow, they smiled and laid down together, continuing to keep an eye on their rambunctious young.

Meanwhile, the black foot cat Reese had found a nice patch of sun, and yawned as he slept in it. He was six months old and the kittens were two months old, there being two mated pairs of cats. The first pair was Geoffrey and Leina, and those two had only one kitten, George. The other pair was Gregory and an oddly red female that had to have housecat or stray cat in her, Jessie. They happened to have twins, a girl named Geena and a boy named Jordach. Reese thought for sure George liked Geena, and Jordach seemed to like Reese himself...

Anyhow, their peaceful lives went on.


End file.
